Humans
Humans are a dominant species of the main planet in both Usifia and Vhestibulium. In Usifia Humans in Usifia appear similar to those in Vhestibulium except there is a wider range of hair and eye colors, to the point that 20 year olds can have silver hair and gold eyes. When humans travel from Usifia to Vhestibulium, if their hair color is not native to Vhestibulium, their hair color changes to one native to Vhestibulium. When traveling from Vhestibulium to Usifia, the hair color retains its original color. It is unknown if Vhestibulian hair changes color on travel between universes because no Vhestibulians have traveled across universes. It is unknown whether witches and warlocks are a type of human or a different species entirely. Wizards Wizards are probably a type of human in Usifia, natively from Elkloria, that use magic. Powers: Magic: Wizards can command Aethelum particles to their bidding. Darkins Darkins are a demonic version of wizards that have been corrupted through dark magic and use dark magic. Powers: Dark Magic: Darkins can use dark magic. Dark Wizards Dark wizards are wizards who have used magic to kill and have had their magic polluted with Dark Aethelum. Powers: Dark Magic: Dark wizards can use dark magic and their light magic does not work properly Nephilim Nephilim are hybrids of humans and divine entities. They have human bodies with some divine features, such as wings. They seem to be wizards. Powers: Magic: Nephilim seem to be wizards, though they probably have a more "holy" style of magic Flight: The only known Nephilim, Korukan, has hideable wings Mer Mer are an alternate evolution of humans that live in water with more posable legs that join together at the feet, which have turned into a fin. Their legs are covered in a sheathe of fish scales. Powers: Water Magic: Mer magic is related to water Water Breathing: Mer can breathe in both air and water Swimming: Mer can swim well Semidei Semidei are beings with the souls of Fae and the bodies of humans or part-humans. Powers: Holy Magic: Semideus magic is a bit more holy in nature Magic Nullification: Semidei can nullify magic Infinite Magic: Semidei have a faster magic regeneration and they can access a source of infinite or near infinite magic when their powers are blocked off, such as by Enkyron or titanium Fae Form: Semidei can transform into Fae temporarily, though their Fae form is linked to their human form so they cannot do too much with it for risk of killing their human forms Divination: Semidei see the future in the period of unconsciousness following their descent into their normal body Semidaemones Semidaemones are beings with the souls of Demons and the bodies of humans or part-humans. Powers: Demonic Magic: Semidaemon magic is a bit more Demonic in nature, sometimes even reminiscent of curses Magic Copying: Semidaemones can copy any magic, whether dark or light Demon Form: Semidaemones can transform into Demons temporarily, though their Demon form is linked to their human form so they cannot do too much with it for risk of killing their human forms Divination: Semidaemones see the future in the period of unconsciousness following their descent into their normal body Nonmagicals Nonmagicals are the humans in Usifia that do not have magical powers. They have different colors of hair and eyes like wizards. Usually there is not discrimination between the two classes, but it is more likely that nonmagicals would discriminate against wizards as jealousy is usually a stronger emotion than pride. In Vhestibulium In Vhestibulium, humans have the normal hair and eye colors. If they were born in Usifia, their hair and eye color becomes a "normal" color when crossing over. People native to Vhestibulium do not have magic power, but there has been interaction between the worlds several times throughout history. Powers: None Trivia Category:Humanlike